Secret emails
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Max and Fang are partnered as email buddies together for their schools are going to combine. Unwillingly they fall for each other but when they met for real, are they going to feel the same? please R&R I suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**Gazzy's POV**

"I don't know what to do Angel" I said into the phone.

"It's going to be ok Gazzy" She assured me. "Ang, we have 2 months until they bulldoze this school. This school is needed. Every one of the 40 students that go here are orphans. What's going to happen to them if the school shuts down?" I told her.

"I don't know Gazzy. But we'll figure out something" my sister Angel told me. Angel was my younger sister. I lived over here in America and she lived in Australia. We both owned schools, but mine was about to get flattened.

"So how's Rep high school?" I asked her. "It's ok. We've dropped numbers, only about 60 students now. The kids are so tightly packed though, they wont leave their own friendship groups" Angel sighed.

"Yeah, I wish they'd met my kids, they're all so full of life" I said.

"Gazzy that's it!" She squealed. "What's it?" I asked. "You should raise money and fly the kids over here and we'll join schools!" She said excitedly. We were so exited by this idea. We had also decided to partner kids up as email buddies to the Australian kids could tell my kids what its like there and then when we arrived they'd have at least one friend already. We couldn't wait until we arrived.

**Max's POV**

I slowly lifted my head from my arms as the door slammed open.

"I didn't do it I say!" a familiar voice said. I looked over to see my best friend Iggy standing there with the janitor behind him, a tight grip on Iggy's arm. "You missin' someone Miss Johnson?" The janitor asked. "Thank you Henry. Iggy, sit down" Miss Johnson sighed.

"What happened?" Miss Johnson asked. "He been flooding the hall again" the janitor known as Henry said. "Has he now? Did he have any help?" Miss Johnson asked looking at me. "I didn't do it!" I said. "Miss Ride" Miss Johnson said threateningly. "You can't prove it" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Henry, but she's right" Miss Johnson sighed and Henry nodded and left, mumbling to himself.

Iggy had sat himself down next to me and we grinned at each other. Iggy and I had been planning that for about a week now.

So Iggy and I weren't the most popular or friendly people at school. But we had a hell of a time!

"Ok, so before we were so rudely interrupted, I was about to say I have an announcement. In America there is a small school of orphans and their school is about to be flattened. Miss Wade's brother owns the school and it's been decided that these kids are going to be flown here and will be joining us" Miss Johnson announced.

I groaned but practically everyone else grinned and whispered to each other.

"To make the students feel better and have at least someone they know here, it's been decided that you will each be partnered with an American student and will be email buddies. You will talk to them as often as you can" Miss Johnson said.

I put my head in my arms and inwardly groaned.

"To make it fair, you'll draw a name out of a hat and that'll be your partner" Miss Johnson held out a hat.

One by one we made our way to the hat. I sighed as I plunged my hand in and picked out a piece of paper. "Fang" it read. What the hell? I went back to my seat and Iggy soon followed me.

"Who'd you get?" he asked. "Some person named Fang" I shrugged. "I got some chick called Ella. I hope she's hot" he said and I slapped him upside the head.

On the back of the paper were the people's addresses. It then hit me that a few days ago the teachers had asked for our email addresses so they could send us 'something important.' I guess that's what it was for.

Then next class we were given the school computers and logged on to send our first emails.

_Fang._

_What's with the name? Are you a girl or boy? I'm not being rude because that would just be hypercritical because my names Max and I'm a girl. So what's crackalacking?_

_from Max_

I pressed send and was surprised when my computer made a tiny beep sound to say I had mail, only 5 minutes later.

_Max._

_What a weird way to start an email. What ever happened to "Dear Fang" or "To my new awesome email buddy"? We'll as you probably gathered I am an orphan, so I got to pick my own name. So Fang it was. Nothing's "crackalacking" except for the fact that the one and only place I can call home is about to go BOOM! What about you?_

_The one and only Fang_

I smiled. I think I was going to like this guy. I quickly typed a reply before the computers were taken off us.

_To my new and slightly deranged email friend_

_Sucks to be you. (Not insensitive. Just saying) Well I'm sitting here talking to a random guy, life can't get much better. So earlier today me and my best friend Iggy almost got caught flooding the hall. And now I don't know what to say (So add awesome and smooth one liner phrase here)_

_The hard core Max_

I signed off and put my computer away.

**Fang's POV**

This email thing was so stupid. I was kind of grumpy when I got a dude called Max. He sounded bad already. So you can imagine my surprise when it turned out to be a chick. I opened my new email.

_To my new and slightly deranged email friend_

_Sucks to be you. (Not insensitive. Just saying) Well I'm sitting here talking to a random guy, life can't get much better. So earlier today me and my best friend Iggy almost got caught flooding the hall. And now I don't know what to say (So add awesome and smooth one liner phrase here)_

_The hard core Max_

I smiled and typed a reply.

_To the air headed Max_

_I am not deranged. It's ok, your forgiven, lucky for you. Sounds like you have fun at school. Iggy hey? That's who my sister Ella got. Funny that. You flooded the hall? Cool (Add impressed look) So tell me about your life_

_The one and only Fang_

I pressed send then climbed back into bed. "About time" Ella yawned facing me. "What?" I asked. "Don't worry. So I hear your email person is my email person's best friend?" She said and I just nodded. "I think I'm going to like Iggy" she said and I stared at her as she gave me an evil grin. She turned the lights off before I could say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is small because i wasnt going to update the story but because of the reviews i am, so yeah if you want me to keep updating then keep reviewing :)**

**Max's POV**

I yawned and stretched, making a sound like a dying cat before sighing and getting out of bed. I made my way to the bathroom and cleaned myself up and got dressed. I flicked on my computer as I pulled on my shoes. I sat down on my chair and flicked through my emails. I had one from Iggy saying he'd be late to school, he was getting questioned about a robbery, and he swears he didn't do it. I had some spam and a note from Dylan, my cousin, saying he wanted to see me at school. I then noticed I had a new email from Fang.

_To the air headed Max_

_I am not deranged. It's ok, your forgiven, lucky for you. Sounds like you have fun at school. Iggy hey? That's who my sister Ella got. Funny that. You flooded the hall? Cool (Add impressed look) So tell me about your life_

_The one and only Fang_

I laughed and quickly typed my reply.

_To the delusional Fang_

_Phew, good thing you forgave me, how would I go on if you didn't? So your sister is Ella? Protect her innocence, I feel sorry for her. Well it is quite hot down here, so we decided to make an inside swimming pool. Hmm, about me? Well I like dogs more then cats. I think batman is the best superhero. I think pink is over rated. I hate stuck up people and I'm not very popular. So tell me about yourself._

_The bad-ass Max_

_P.s I think I'm going to stick with the leaving sentence, I like it_

I turned my computer off and headed to school.

Fang's POV

I was lying on my bed, school had finished a while ago. I waited for a reply from Max, but she'd probably be still in bed. Ella was out shopping. Well when I say shopping, I mean stealing. We couldn't afford anything, so Ella had learnt the 'five finger discount'. I tried to stop her, but she was so dam good at it. My computer beeped and I read the message from Max. I smiled and typed my reply.

_To the loner Max_

_I am not delusional. Protect her innocence? More like protect Iggy's criminal record. Ella is one hell of a criminal. Indoor swimming pool? Really? You two are weird. Well I agree with everything you said, except that Spiderman is totally the best superhero ever! Duh. Pink is defiantly overrated, along with stuck up people. And I have a dog, kind off. There is a dog that roams the streets and he doesn't have an owner. He's a black Scottie and Ella and I named him Total, he sleeps with us sometimes, he's well behaved. So….yeah._

_The one and only Fang_

_P.s I'm sticking with mine as well._

I smiled and jumped off the computer. Today had been hell, again. I laid down on my bed as I replayed it over again in my head. Lissa, a bitch at school, was annoying the hell out of me, then Sam hit me because he thought I was hitting on her. I got beat up a lot at school. It's not like I'm weak, I'm really strong and others know that, so they usually gang up on me. I never told Ella because she is one tough little chick and would go crazy on them. I hear Ella walk in and Total followed her and jumped up on my bed. I patted him as I watched Ella sort through what she had 'brought.'


End file.
